


So That Means We're Friends, Right? -an audiofic-

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: An audio reading of PaisleyWraith's fic 'So That Means We're Friends, Right?'"Kyle has been Mysterion's informant for a year. Picking him bloodied off the ground isn't exactly a new thing, but it's the first time he's let the law student patch him up."





	So That Means We're Friends, Right? -an audiofic-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So that means we're friends, right?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606113) by [PaisleyWraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith). 



> If you enjoy the work, please go show the author some love! [Paisley Wraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith) did an awesome job with their fic and I'm so happy they allowed me to podfic it. :)

[Download the audio here.](https://tinyurl.com/y9y46hrb)

Chapter Start Times:  
1 ~ 0 minute  
2 ~ 20 m  
3 ~ 36 m  
4 ~ 56 m  
5 ~ 1hr 17 m  
6 ~ 1 hr 43 m  
7 ~ 1 hr 59 m  
8 ~ 2 hr 27 m

**Author's Note:**

> 6 months and no less than 3 re-recordings later, and it's all completed! =D It was a tiring journey, but I feel like I've learnt a lot since I did the first chapter, back when STMWF,R? was only a one-shot.
> 
> Hopefully I can get back into my one podfic a week thing again, but no promises, since Creek Week is coming up and I have 7 written one-shots to edit before then... >>;
> 
> You can find the links and credits to everything at the [ Youtube upload](https://youtu.be/CZi1lm9E2Vs)


End file.
